1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal member, a toner container, and a process cartridge used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. The term electrophotographic image forming apparatus" refers to is an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium by using an electrophotographic image forming system and may include, for example, in an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (such as a laser beam printer, an LED printer, and the like), an electrophotographic facsimile, and an electrophotographic word processor.
The "process cartridge" may incorporate therein an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a charge means, a developing means, or a cleaning means as a cartridge unit which can removably be mounted on an image forming apparatus. The process cartridge may also incorporate an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and at least one of a charge means, a developing means, and a cleaning means as a cartridge unit which can removably be mounted on an image forming apparatus. The process cartridge may also incorporate therein an electrophotographic photosensitive member and at least a developing means as a cartridge unit which can removably be mounted on an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional developing units or process cartridges, an opening portion of a toner container containing toner therein is closed or sealed prior to use by a seal member, thereby preventing communication between the toner container and a developing chamber. In use, an operator peels the seal member to unseal the toner container. The peeling of the seal member is performed by an operator pulling a grip secured to one end of the seal member.
An unsealing technique for unsealing the toner container is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-28530, for example. In this arrangement, a grip member for peeling a seal member from a toner container is removably inserted into a support portion of the toner container.
With this arrangement, since the grip portion is not suspended, an excellent effect can be achieved.